


【MA/SV】吃饱了吗

by Matsu



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sebastian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu/pseuds/Matsu
Summary: 满足毛团的abo突发小段子





	【MA/SV】吃饱了吗

“这周练习赛Kimi偷吃我的巧克力，”Sebastian躺着把床头存着的巧克力剥去糖纸塞进嘴里，巧克力块卡在口腔里，说话变得含含糊糊的，“他否认了，但是我的工程师告诉我，二练的时候我刚驾车离开P房，我的巧克力就进了他的肚子。”  
“你也没少吃他的梦龙，”厨房里的人回答道，“我听说现在Kimi都准备两份的量，有一份显然是为你准备的。”  
“你在拐着弯说我小气，这次我听出来了！”  
Sebastian舔了舔嘴唇，原本还算干净的唇被舌头滑过反而沾上了巧克力酱，他的腿从被褥中伸出，除了体毛的德国人的一条腿挂在床边一晃一晃，他靠在松软的枕头上，侧着脸看向厨房。厨房里的男人穿着浴袍，头发已经染上灰白，但一点不显迟暮的老态，发梢挂着凝聚的水滴，看上去刚刚洗完澡。他手上正做着pasta，白酱初成，他加入了处理好的面，嘴里叼着雪茄，但动作娴熟，显然不是第一次下厨。  
Sebastian掀开被褥，他的身体一丝不挂，就这么光着脚踩在地上，这间酒店布局稍显局促，除了厨房和浴室，其他地方都铺着厚厚的地毯，但德国人径直踩在厨房冰冷的地砖上，从后面抱住厨房里的男人，把脸埋在他的背上，深吸一口气。鼻腔里除了浴袍上洗涤剂的清新更多的是让他沉醉的对方信息素的味道，令人安心的温暖沉稳的琥珀以及让他双腿无法控制地开始发软的麝香……  
“怎么了？”男人转过身，Sebastian掂起脚送上了自己的唇，对方轻笑着用舌头卷去Sebastian唇上沾着的巧克力酱，放在他腰上的手也收紧滑向尾椎，“想要了？”炉上平底锅里的酱料噗噗地做着最后的收汁，而手里omega的“酱料”显然也准备好了，他的手指沾上了Sebastian臀间的蜜液，“刚刚还喊着要先吃饭的……”  
“一闻到Maurizio就很饿，”Sebastian舔着嘴唇，仿佛对刚才的吻意犹未尽，对方的手指已经伸进他的后穴，指尖和着蜜液恶作剧似的在甬道内搅动，omega的眼神开始涣散，每个毛孔都散发着他甜腻的覆盆子混合无花果味的信息素，没有爱抚的前端也开始兴奋地翘起头，“上面和下面都很饿……”  
“乖孩子，”Maurizio吻着Sebastian的肩膀，“能回到床上吗？”  
“不，就在这里……”

炉火被熄灭，厨房除了奶油pasta的香味，还有两人信息素的交汇，混着欢爱的味道。卧室的电视机里还响着广告语：“抑制剂专家R公司为科研助力，为您带来没有副作用的2017新款，让您回归健康生活……”

 

在几年前，抑制剂还是带有副作用的处方药。由于这是除了被短暂标记外唯一解决发情问题的方法，omega们不得不忍受其带来的明显的副作用，因此很多工种都明确表示不会雇佣omega。高强度，高精密度的围场内也是如此，没有一项环节适合会因为使用抑制剂而困倦瞌睡的omega，所以从成年后一直没有出现发情迹象的Sebastian以为自己是一个beta。  
Sebastian的第一次分化是在2012年，这位已经拿过两届世界冠军的家伙在面对第一次发情这种陌生却汹涌的感觉时是完全惊慌失措的。

“他不能找那些车手，虽然我觉得很多人会愿意帮助他，更何况即使使用抑制剂，赛场上那些Alpha车手的信息素也会严重干扰他的比赛。那位体能师和他很亲近，是的，但是Heikki为什么会辞职我一直弄不清原因。他走后，Seb过得很不好。”  
这是2014年底Maurizio用私人飞机带着Sebastian去参加欧洲高层会议时，这位疏忽忘记带抑制剂的omega在空中发情了，激素带来的凶猛需求击溃了这位四届世界冠军的意志，Sebastian衣衫不整地请求Maurizio帮他度过。激情过后，Maurizio抚摸着昏睡在沙发椅上Sebastian，联系了Sebastian的前任领队Christian Horner，Christian告诉了Maurizio这位刚从红牛来到法拉利的车手的秘密。  
显然他2014这一整年都是用抑制剂帮助自己度过发情期——在这一列几乎由Alpha组成的车手阵容中。

 

从此Sebastian便和他的新领队开始了这种关系——一个自认为在对自己的车手负责，有必要帮助他度过发情期；而另一个觉得发情期有固定的可以保守秘密的Alpha伴侣是个不错的选择。  
不过Maurizio一度怀疑Sebastian来找他度过发情期只是为了吃的——Sebastian是个馋嘴的家伙，每次事后都会喊饿，仿佛刚刚的欢爱用尽了他所有的力气，久而久之Maurizio也习惯了为Sebastian准备一些食物，巧克力，pasta，甚至牛排。Maurizio觉得自己对Sebastian过于溺爱了——有一次这家伙诺诺地喊着饿，Maurizio拍拍他的屁股让他从自己身上下来，好让他去为他准备些吃的，Sebastian却趴在自己的身上不肯动弹，哼哼着说太舒服了不想动。自己的性器还在他的身体里，后穴湿湿滑滑的，Maurizio只得亲着Sebastian的鼻尖，摸到床头备好的巧克力——刚才也说过，这是Maurizio已经养成的习惯，在自己家里更是准备充足。Maurizio剥了糖纸塞进Sebastian嘴里，然后为他拉上被子，防止他受凉。  
没错，他们同居了。所以当Sebastian的队友兼好友Kimi Raikkonen按下Sebastian家的门铃后看到开门者是自己衣衫不整锁骨上还带着吻痕的领队时，这个被称为冰人的见识颇多的围场老将也瞪大了眼睛。

说到Kimi，这又一个芬兰人曾让这位沉稳的领队妒火中烧，Maurizio知道自己喜欢Sebastian——两个人的关系越来越融洽，Sebastian还说自己是Maurizio的fan。但他不清楚自己会不会成为Sebastian的唯一，Kimi的存在让他更加不安——alpha和omega的确能成为朋友，但可没有他们这么亲密的，若不是之前联系过Christian，Maurizio甚至怀疑如果没有自己的出现，Sebastian会不会与Kimi在一起。  
“……他就像一只谨慎的兔子，壮着胆子喜欢你，你只是一个不耐烦的表情就能把他吓回森林。”Kimi没有正面回答自己领队的问题，清冽的薄荷与雪松的气息让这场alpha与alpha的对话没有剑拔弩张，即使他们是在谈论一个omega的问题，“在我看来，你是Sebastian的唯一。只不过经历让他有太多顾虑，在这个问题上我帮不了你，也帮不了他，”芬兰人喝了口自己杯里的水然后放回桌上，“Seb最痛苦的那一年陪伴他的是抑制剂，而现在是你。他只有两个alpha，我从来没碰过他。”  
Maurizio知道Kimi说的是谁，Heikki Huovinen，Sebastian曾经的体能师，也是他曾经的爱人。根据Christian的说法，Heikki离开围场肯定与Sebastian有关。Maurizio曾经几次欲言又止，最后即便是情场老手的意大利人还是忍不住问起了Sebastian。  
“或许你可以告诉我为什么你的2014过的那么糟糕？”  
沉默了许久的Sebastian还是说出了当初的故事：Heikki 想要永久标记他——这是一个alpha对自己的omega最深的情话，但是Sebastian退缩了——他的职业还在上升期，虽说永久标记不一定就会受孕，但Sebastian不敢赌，他不敢用自己的职业生涯来赌，Heikki很生气。这无疑是一记耳光，将沉浸在热恋中的两个人打醒了，他们大吵了一架，然而两人对于未来的规划还是协调无果，最后只得以一拍两散收场。  
Sebastian说完表情有点尴尬，Maurizio当时猜想他可能是觉得这番话有些在影射他们俩现在的关系。在这次与Kimi的对话后Maurizio对Sebastian的内心有了新的猜测——对方觉得他只是在对车手负责，无关情欲，那表情应该解读为失落。他甚至有了更大胆的猜测——在抑制剂已经成为稳定的无副作用，随时可以购买到的今天，他的omega并没有离开他。

 

“Maurizio你在想什么？”Sebastian在Maurizio的下巴上轻轻咬了一口，以惩罚alpha的不专心。  
“我在想我的天使，”Maurizio抬起Sebastian的下巴，吻得omega喘不过气，“回想起他第一次主动吞下我的身体，红着脸，特别可爱，就像现在这样。”  
Sebastian撑在Maurizio身上，上下挺动着身体，后穴带着羞耻的水声，他胸口的乳尖挺立着，脸更红了，说：“你不应该总是用可爱来形容我。”  
他的语气有些不服气。  
“那我应该怎么形容你？”Maurizio有些好笑地问。  
“英俊，Man，成熟！”  
omega的后穴还插着alpha的性器，他完全不知道自己在对方眼里是怎样的姿态说出完全不相符的词汇，引得Maurizio大笑了起来。  
“你太独特了，Sebastian，在我看来你就是完美的，所有美好的词汇都可以给你——虽然有时候被你气得想打你屁股。”  
“你们意大利人都很擅长这样说话么？”Sebastian气恼地蹭了蹭Maurizio的鼻尖，然后抱住了alpha，撒娇似的在对方脖颈边蹭着。  
“还有哪些意大利人对你说过？”  
“没有了，只有你，Maurizio，只有你对我这么说过。”  
Sebastian自觉刚才的话会引发歧义，讨好地舔着Maurizio的耳垂，他知道自己已经不是单纯地与Maurizio维持这种互惠的性事，他成绩不好的时候Maurizio也会用信息素安抚他，鼓励他，Sebastian觉得自己越来越离不开Maurizio，他对对方产生了依赖甚至是独占的心思。这件事他只和Kimi说过，对方的表情让他琢磨不透，若不是相熟多年知道对方的沉稳，Sebastian觉得Kimi一定是在忍笑，芬兰人也没有给他建设性的意见，只是鼓励地拍了拍他的肩膀。Sebastian嗅着alpha身上让他沉迷的味道，身后吞咽着对方的性器，完全没有想到Maurizio的话是他曾经在梦里奢望过的。  
“无论是你的身体，或者是灵魂，他们同样吸引我。我喜欢你不服输又勇敢的样子，小家伙。我没有再见到像你一样纯粹的人了。”Sebastian停了动作，呆呆地望着Maurizio，眼眶有些发热。Maurizio的手抚过他的背，最后捏住他的臀，深深地挺弄起来，Sebastian被撞得尖叫起来，只听对方继续说道，“我不止一次幻想过你在法拉利拿总冠军的样子，我一定会亲自为你披上队旗。我有些担心我会忍不住在所有人面前吻你。”  
“那么你现在就吻我吧，吻个够！”Sebastian捧住Maurizio的脸，两人唇舌纠缠在一起，他们从椅子上滚到地毯上，再从地毯做到了床边，omega被alpha陷在被褥间，前列腺传来令人发疯的触觉——他的alpha阴茎的根部渐渐成结，以往这时候Maurizio会抽出阴茎但这次Sebastian阻止了Maurizio拔出的意图——他打开了自己的生殖腔，感受着龟头顶进腔口时带着陌生疼痛的快感，Sebastian从Maurizio的眼里除了情欲还看到了欣喜，他抚摸着Maurizio的额头，深深地吸了一口房间里混着覆盆子无花果果味与满是琥珀与麝香的空气，“标记我吧，Maurizio，”他说，“请让我一直属于你。”

==========END


End file.
